Futurama new generation, a Futurama fanfic FanFiction
by astarte.cupid's.wingman
Summary: Here's my version of the next generation Futurama Characters; set 16 years after the events of season VI
1. Chapter 1

Futurama new generation Chapter 1: character information

Fry Family

Name: Philip J. aka 'Fry'

Gender: male

Age: 34 years

Appearance: orange hair, green eyes, peach skin

History: Same as show married Leela after season 6

Personality: Clumsy, not that intelligent, affectionate

Relationships: husband of Leela, Father of Toby, Charity, Yancy and Rose.

Clothes: same as show.

Other: Fry works at planet express still Works as delivery boy

Name: Leela Turunga

Age: 36 years

Gender: Female

History: same as show, marries Fry after season 6

Personality: Independent, headstrong, Motherly.

Relationships: wife of Fry, mother of Toby, Charity, Yancy and Rose, biological mother of Joshua.

Clothes: same as show.

Other: Still works for planet express.

Name: Toby James

Age: 17 years

Gender: Male

Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, tan skin.

History: adopted by Fry and Leela from the Bender B. Rodriguez orphanarium shortly after they married.

Personality: quiet and calm but very intelligent

Relationships: Son of Fry and Leela, brother of Charity, Yancy and Rose, best friend of Joshua.

Clothes: black shirt, dark grey sweat pants and black and blue baseball cap, wears dark blue sneakers.

Other: is a good student, will be attending Mars University next fall.

Name: Charity Hope

Age: 12 (and a half) years

Gender: female

History: none.

Appearance: one green eye, one purple eye, brown hair.

Personality: sweet, polite and easy going

Relationships: daughter of Fry and Leela, sister of Toby, Yancy and Rose.

Clothes: lacy, cream dress, matching skirt gun-metal grey boots, a sapphire bracelet.

Other: is a talented artist

Name: Yancy Gerald

Age: 7 years

Gender: Male

Appearance: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

Personality: wild and adventurous, loves exploring the outdoors.

Relationships: Son of Fry and Leela, brother of Toby, Charity and Rose

Clothes: dark blue overalls, dark green sleeveless shirt and black sneakers.

Other: Yancy is the trickster of the Fry children.

Name: Rose Elise

Gender; female

Appearance: purple hair and green eyes.

Age: 4 years

Personality: cute and merry.

Relationships: daughter of Fry and Leela, sister of Toby, Charity and Yancy.

Clothes: cutoff dark orange tank top, black flats and purple jeans.

Other: Rose loves music, is already learning the holophoner.

Kroker Family

Name: Kif

Age: unknown

Gender: Male

Appearance: same as show

Personality: Shy, passionate and loving.

History: same as show, married Amy two months after the wedding of Fry and Leela.

Relationships: husband of Amy, father of Joshua, Emily, Clair, Cameron, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: Commanders Uniform

Other: Commander of the Earth Army (after the death of Zapp Brannigan)

Name: Amy Lillian

Age: 30 years

Gender: female

History: same as show marries Kif two months after the wedding of Fry and Leela.

Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin

Personality: Whimsical and Motherly

Relationships; Wife of Kif, mother of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Clair, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: same as show.

Other: works at planet express daycare, often speaks Cantonese.

Name: Joshua Levi Jared

Age: 13 years.

Gender: Male.

History: Nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old. Was the only survivor of his litter.

Appearance: purple eyes, black hair, and green skin.

Personality: smart and cunning.

Relationships: Son of Kif and Amy, biological son of Leela, brother of Emily, Cameron, Clair, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo. Best friend of Toby.

Clothes: earth army Cadet's uniform, silver boots, black tight jeans.

Other: wants to be a soldier,

Name: Emily Faith Rachel

Age: 9 (and a half) years

Gender: female

Appearance: green eyes, green hair, and peach skin

History: nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on Earth at two years old, same litter as Cameron, Clair and Inez.

Personality: Shy and imaginative.

Relationships: daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Joshua, Cameron, Clair, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: green dress, white boots, sparkly blue leggings.

Other: None.

Name: Cameron Joel Seth

Age: 9(and a half) years

Appearance: black hair, green eyes and green skin

History: nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as Emily, Clair and Inez.

Personality: shy and dreamy

Relationships: son of Kif and Amy, brother of Joshua, Emily, Clair, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo

Clothes: dark blue tracksuit with whites stripes down the side, dark gray headband and red sneakers.

Other: None.

Name: Clair Leslie Ruth

Gender: female

Age: 9 (and a half) years

Appearance: green hair, brown eyes, and green skin.

Personality: independent, rebellious

History: nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as Emily, Cameron and Inez

Relationships: daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Inez, David, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: white and blue checked dress, black boots with purple laces, yellow hair ribbon, and sea blue plaid skirt.

Other: none.

Name: Inez Esther Grace

Age: 9 (and a half) years

Appearance: green hair, brown eyes, and peach skin.

History: nursed in swamp on Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as Emily, Cameron and Clair.

Personality: Hot-headed

Relationships: daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Clair, David, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: white tee shirt, black shorts, white leggings and black boots with rainbow laces.

Others: often causes fights with her siblings.

Name: David Adam Caleb

Gender: Male

Age: 6 years

Appearance: black hair, green eyes and green skin

History: nursed in swamp on Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as Evelyn and Leo.

Personality: quiet and observant

Relationships: son of Kif and Amy, brother of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Clair, Evelyn and Leo.

Clothes: camouflage body suit, green boots, flying goggles.

Other: None.

Name: Evelyn Sarah Jane

Age: 6 years

Gender: female

Appearance: green hair, brown eyes, and green skin.

Personality: shy and loyal.

History: nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as David and Leo.

Relationships: daughter of Kif and Amy, sister of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Clair, Inez, David and Leo.

Clothes: black body suit, with white stripes down the side, teal shirred skirt and white boots.

Name: Leo Benjamin Abel

Gender: Male

Age: 6 years

Appearance: green hair, brown eyes and green skin.

History: nursed in swamp of Kif's home planet, given to Kif and Amy on earth at two years old, same litter as David and Evelyn.

Personality: Mischievous

Relationships: son of Kif and Amy, brother of Joshua, Emily, Cameron, Clair, Inez, David and Evelyn.

Clothing: blue overalls, black and red striped polo shirt and brown boots.

Other: loves watching thins explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Futurama, new generation chapter 2a: A normal day in the life of the Family Fry

'Kids, time for school!' Leela shouted from the base of the stairs.

'Mom, I don' really have to go, do I?" the answer came from the table, this was Toby James known as TJ to those closest to him, he sat opposite his father, Fry, in his usual dark attire, this boy was handsome and already had a reputation for being quite the heartbreaker, one of the giveaways he was not a biological child of Fry and Leela was through his raven black hair and tanned skin but had brown eyes, he was at that moment studying a legal document. "Of course not, TJ, you don't have to, you can just stay back here at home, unless you want to go and play with Josh later." Fry answered his son. An angelic female voice answered Leela's question from the top of the stairs " Coming mother, I just gotta get Yancy up, you know he hates school, he wants to be just like dad… _**what **_a surprise." This was Charity their 12 and a half year old daughter, who was a sweet, easy going child, she was a mix of her parents at least when it came to her eyes, one was purple and the other green. Her dress sense was not from either of her parents, rather from their friend and colleague, Amy, but had brown hair, all the boys in her class were attracted to her in every way, her white lace dress was as clean as ever her whole outfit was clean, she took pride in polishing the rather large sapphire that adorned her wrist, her 7-year-old brother reluctantly descended the stairs, his brown eyes dull with boredom, the collar of his dark green shirt was ruffled, obviously he had been sitting in the oak tree that stood outside his bedroom window, much to the horror of both his parents. The boy was drinking a can of slurm as usual he could go through 6 cans in one morning

Meanwhile in the Kroker /Wong mansion…

'Erm dad, when do I start my training for the earth army.' A 13 year old boy asked his father, Kif. This was Joshua, the biological son of Kif and Leela, his inheritance from his biological mother was in the purple coloration of his eyes, his black hair was inherited from the family of his _actual_ mother, Amy, his outfit now consisted of a dark gray tank top silver boots and black tight jeans , at 13, this boy was intelligent 'well.. uh-uh-uh I don't know if I really want that, but when you turn 14 your training will commence, but until then get ready for school.' His mother Amy shouted for his 7 younger siblings "Emily Faith Rachel, Cameron Joel Seth, Clair Leslie Ruth, Inez Esther Grace, David Adam Caleb, Evelyn Sarah Jane and Leo Benjamin Abel, get down here and eat breakfast you've got to go to school". Cameron who was first down the stairs was the most mature of his litter, he was known to be an avid sports fan, he was dressed as usual in his dark blue tracksuit with white stripes down the side , dark grey headband and equally dark red sneakers with white markings on them, of his four sisters, Cameron's favorite sister was Emily, of the two Emily had their father's hair, green eyes and the peach skin tone of her mother and wore a green dress, sparkly blue leggings and white boots. As for Cameron he had their father's green skin and eyes, whilst having black hair, their younger litter mates were Clair and Inez, Clair had the same green skin as Cameron but had green hair and brown eyes, her independence was something from neither Kif or Amy, her outfit as always consisted of a blue and white checked dress, a sea blue plaid skirt and black boots with purple laces as well as her trademark yellow hair ribbon. The youngest of that litter was Inez, named after her maternal Grandmother, she was the one, out of the eight Kroker siblings that looked the least like her parents, she was green-haired, brown-eyed and peach skinned, she had a reputation for causing fights between her siblings and herself, she was the most reluctant to come down, and her outfit consisted of a white tee-shirt, black shorts, white leggings and rainbow laced black boots. The three youngest Kroker children were David, Evelyn and Leo. David, the oldest survivor of that litter, had black hair with green eyes and skin, he was as quiet and observant as any 6-year-old could be, his outfit consisted of a camouflage bodysuit, olive green boots and aviation goggles, both he and his sister Evelyn had trouble watching their brother Leo. The way you could tell Evelyn and Leo were of the same litter was that they were identical in appearance, both had green hair, brown eyes and green skin, whilst Leo was extremely mischievous, Evelyn was shy and loyal to all her siblings, her outfit consisted of a black body suit with white stripes down the side, over the top of the lower half of the suit she wore a teal shirred skirt and had on a pair of white boots with gold markings on them, Leo was as usual planning how to get out of school, much to the disdain of his parents, he would much rather be playing with Yancy.


End file.
